


Too Cute to Refute

by madamguillotine



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamguillotine/pseuds/madamguillotine
Summary: Can an angel like Courfeyrac suffer from low self-esteem?
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Too Cute to Refute

Combeferre yawed, stretched and and slid into bed. He wiped his glasses with the chamois from his glasses case and picked up his copy of Moby Dick. Courfeyrac came out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and stood in front of their floor length mirror. He made his usual did-I-get-it-all-when-I-shaved faces, and began to brush his hair. Combeferre gave him a side-long glance before returning to the book.

Courfeyrac paused and started pinching at his stomach and made a curious face. He grabbed at his upper arms and made a short, quiet humming noise. He pinched at his neck and looked at himself suspiciously. He tried wrapping his fingers around his wrist and nodded slowly.

This was not part of their comfortable night-time routine. Combeferre watching this deviation out the corner of his eye not wanting to interrupt him at this clearly vulnerable time. Courfeyrac turned and started examining his profiles.

Determined to put a stop to this, he put a bookmark in his book, and set it down. He pushed back the blankets and was about to get out of bed when Courfeyrac made a funny face in the mirror, smiled and simply said:

“Hot _damn_ I'm cute!”


End file.
